


Mirrors Can Be Quite Erotic

by SapphicSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Magic Mirrors, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSQ/pseuds/SapphicSQ
Summary: Emma's magical mishap leads to Regina catching Emma during a very private moment.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story once before but I took it down because I'm kind of self-conscious about my writing but I recently found it in my notes and edited it and now I'm posting it again. I hope you enjoy! Also, PLEASE read the tags!

Emma slammed the door in frustration. Today had been one crisis after another at the sheriff's station, and all she wanted to do was relax and unwind.

Luckily, Snow and David weren't going to be home for a few hours so she had the chance for a little "me time" and Emma wasn't about to pass that up. It's been way too long since she's had a proper orgasm, and she's been having very vivid fantasies lately.

Many of these fantasies are centered around none other than the mother of her son. It's beginning to make their interactions quite awkward, as Emma has a hard time keeping her eyes off of the queen's body and Regina definitely has no problem pointing that out. 

'My eyes are up here Ms. Swan' she would taunt with a knowing smirk, making the younger woman blush and stumble over her words in embarrassment.

So here Emma is, standing in front of the full-length mirror, completely nude, hoping to god that Regina is watching her. It's one of her favorite things to fantasize about and it always makes her come so hard. She loves to be watched, and knowing that Regina actually has the ability to watch people through mirrors has only fueled her desire for the beautiful queen.

With that thought in mind, Emma looks at her own reflection and starts running her hands over her body.

* * *

Over at the mayor's house, Regina was getting ready for bed when she suddenly heard a soft moan from across the room. She looked behind her and her eyes widened.

In her mirror, broadcasting like a movie made just for her was the reflection of the savior and sheriff of Storybrooke, Emma Swan. 

She stood confidently in front of the mirror, her naked body unknowingly exposed to the mayor.

Regina stood frozen in shock. She heard another quiet moan slip from Emma's throat only this time it was a name.

"Regina!" She heard the reflection say. It was then that the queen understood what must have happened.

It seems the blonde sheriff was fantasizing about the mayor and accidentally used magic to enchant the mirrors, giving the queen a front-row seat to Emma's private time.

Regina tried to move. She wanted to do something, perhaps magic away the image in the reflection, but all she could do was stare. She knew the other woman was attracted to her, it was obvious by the way her eyes feasted on the mayor's form whenever she was around, taking in every exposed inch of flesh. Maybe now it was Regina’s turn. 

Emma had such a beautiful, muscular body and seeing that body completely unclothed was starting to get Regina a little worked up. She finally gains control of her body again and takes a seat on the edge of the bed facing the mirror. She starts to unbutton her shirt but pauses briefly. She knows just how wrong this is. She shouldn’t be watching Emma without her knowing, let alone enjoying it. But part of her just doesn’t care. Not when the woman of her dreams is touching herself right in front of her.

She finishes undressing herself, her eyes not leaving the mirror once. Emma is now sitting on the ground leaning back with one hand in between her legs, rubbing her clit in achingly slow circles. She can already see the wetness beginning to form at the sheriff’s entrance and it made her mouth water. What she wouldn’t give to just bury her face in between those strong, beautiful thighs.

“Oh, Regina… I wish you were here with me. I can’t stop thinking about you. All day, all night. God, what are you doing to me?” Emma breathes out desperately, releasing a whimper as her fingers begin to pick up the pace. Regina feels a flutter inside when hearing Emma speak. She can feel the wetness forming between her own thighs and squeezes them together. When Emma speaks again Regina feels a whimper of her own slip out.

“Whenever I see you I just can’t help it, my mind goes to such filthy places. When we're in your office I'm thinking about bending you over that desk of yours and filling you up with my fingers while I whisper dirty things in your ear. When we’re at the diner I think about sneaking my hand between your legs under the table, touching you while you struggle to keep quiet so no one figures out what we’re doing. When we’re here at the loft I think about throwing you up against a wall, kissing you until we’re both breathless, carrying you up to my room, throwing you on the bed, and having my way with you.” Emma was working herself up with her own words. Regina briefly wondered if that’s what Emma always did when touching herself, but quickly lost her train of thought when she saw what the beautiful blonde did next.

She had switched positions and she was now on all fours, her shapely ass facing the mirror and her perfect pink center peaking from between her legs. Regina’s mouth watered at the sight. Emma turns her head back to look at the mirror, taking in the sight of herself. She moves her ass sensually back and forth and gives it a little smack. Regina gasps, feeling a jolt of arousal shoot straight to her core.

Emma lets her hand slip down to her center once more and slowly enters herself with one finger. She thrusts it in and out a couple of times before adding another finger and letting out a delicious moan, “Reginnaaa… You feel so good inside of me!”

“Oh, Emma.” Regina breathes out and lets her hand drift down between her thighs, finding that she’s already thoroughly soaked. She shouldn’t be surprised really, Miss Swan is putting on quite the show and she’d always been attracted to her.

“Ah, Regina,” The blonde pants out, “I’m so wet for you, my queen!”

The mayor gasps, running her fingers through her wet folds. She never could’ve guessed that Miss Swan would have such fantasies about her. Honestly, she didn’t think she could get that lucky. But seeing the sheriff now, bent over, legs spread, with a hand between her thighs, fingers thrusting in and out of that juicy core and voicing her fantasies out loud, well, there was no denying it. The blonde had feelings for her, even if they were just sexual feelings they were feelings none the less. Regina quickly slips two fingers inside her aching pussy and curls them, feeling for that spot inside that drives her crazy. 

“R-Regina I’m getting close. I’m gonna cum for you soon. If you were here I’d make you cum too.” Her hips are gyrating against her hand and she can feel her wetness dripping down her thighs, “I’d lick that perfect pussy of yours until you cum in my mouth. I bet you taste so good, baby.”

“Oh fuck!” Hearing Miss Swan call her ‘baby’ did unexpected things to Regina’s body and she could feel herself getting dangerously close to the edge as well.

Thrusting as fast as her wrist would allow, Emma feels the first wave of her orgasm coming on. She moans loudly as she lets go, breathing out Regina’s name a couple of times and continuing to thrust into herself, prolonging her bliss.

As she watches the beautiful woman in the mirror reach her peak, Regina too comes undone. She shudders through it, enjoying the euphoria she hasn’t felt in quite a while.

A few moments later she hears a sucking sound coming from the mirror and looks up to find Miss Swan sucking her own juices off of those long fingers. Somehow that is the last straw for her and she knows without a doubt that she needs to see Emma. Now.

She transports herself into the sheriff’s bedroom momentarily forgetting about her own state of undress, only thinking that she needed to be with the blonde immediately.

“Regina?! W-What are you-?” Emma begins, eyes wide and unable to keep herself from taking in the queen’s nude form, but Regina cuts her off.

“You really should learn how to control your magic better, Miss Swan.” She says with a smirk, still slightly out of breath. “You enchanted the mirror; I saw everything.” She explains, looking Emma up and down.

_Oh, fuck..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a better response than I thought it would so here's the second chapter!

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Regina! I-“ Emma begins to apologize before cutting herself off, realizing something. Regina is standing completely naked in front of her, her skin flushed and nipples taut. She’s breathing hard, looking Emma up and down with a hungry look. If the mayor were here to chastise her, she wouldn’t be looking at her like she’s about to devour her whole. Changing tactics, she asks boldly, “Did you enjoy what you saw, Madame Mayor?”

The older woman is a little surprised at the sudden brazenness of the sheriff, but quickly hides it. She looks the beautiful woman up and down. She's currently on her knees on the floor looking up at the mayor with a mixed look of lust and adoration. “On the bed, Miss Swan, now!” Regina demands. Emma scrambles to stand up and quickly scurries to the bed plopping down on the edge and awaiting further instruction from the queen.

“Now tell me Em-ma,” She begins, drawing Emma’s name out and seeing the woman shiver at that she chuckles and continues, “How long have you had such sordid fantasies of me, hmm?”

Now the sheriff is looking around the room, trying to focus on anything but Regina as she answers with a whisper, “Since… since the night we met…”

“Oh Emma, why didn’t you ever tell me?” The mayor questions, pain in her eyes and her heart. If only she had known, they could’ve been together so much sooner. But Regina pushes away that train of thought. She’s here to fuck Emma, not get emotional about the past. So before the blonde can answer her question she demands, “Get on all fours for me.”

Emma wastes no time in following her instruction. She gets on her hands and knees just as she had been before when in front of the mirror. Only now she knew for sure that Regina was watching her, and it drove her crazy. She spreads her legs wider hoping to give the queen a wonderful view of her soaking wet core.

“My, my, look at that. Absolutely beautiful.” The brunette runs her fingers through Emma’s dripping folds making her jump slightly at the touch. “Oh yes, and so wet. Is this all for me, Miss Swan?” She asks teasingly.

“Yes, only for you.” Emma whimpers.

Regina suddenly smacked Emma’s behind. "I watched you spank yourself earlier. You like it a little rough don’t you?” She asks, her tone gentle despite her rough treatment.

“Tell me more,” Regina urges, desperate to hear every single one of the sheriff's deepest desires. “What else do you think about?”

Emma turns her head to look Regina in the eye. She had no problem voicing her fantasies aloud while fantasizing that Regina was listening but now that Regina was actually here, she was having trouble getting the words out. However, she was determined to please the queen so she takes a deep breath and blurts out, “I wanna taste you so bad, god, it’s the only thing I can think about when I look at you sometimes. I mean, I can barely look over at you during a town meeting without just wanting to get on my knees and crawl between your legs and nuzzle my face in your wetness and suck on your clit, fuck Regina I-”

She felt herself being turned over and pinned to the bed, and then Regina was kissing her fiercely, tongues sliding against each other as both women moan in pleasure. Finally.

It’s Emma who breaks the kiss a few moments later, needing to know something. “Have you ever… you know… thought about me?” She implores hopefully with a shy smile.

Regina beams at this ray of sunshine lying beneath her. She leans in close and whispers sensually in her ear, “Of course I have. The way you strut around town in those skin-tight jeans and your tank tops that show off those beautiful, defined muscles of yours. Emma, sometimes thinking about you is the only way I can get myself off. In fact, that’s what I just did. I got myself off,” A pause. "While thinking about you. Watching you. Wishing I was there with you, touching that beautiful body I’ve been dreaming of for years. And that body is even more perfect than I imagined it would be.”

Emma shivers beneath her as the mayor begins to suck and nibble her way down the savior’s neck. Their bodies are flush against each other and they’re both panting with excitement. Regina continues kissing her way down Emma’s body, pausing when she reaches her breasts. She sucks one nipple into her mouth, her hands sliding up and down the body below her. The blonde lets out a soft moan and clutches at the brunette’s head, running fingers through her hair. Regina looks up adoringly with her mouth still wrapped around a nipple. 

The look in her eyes makes Emma’s heart flutter. “I need my mouth on you.” She whines, desperately wanting to taste the woman she’s been dreaming about for years, but Regina just chuckles at that. She releases the nipple and stands up. The loss of contact elicits another whine from the sheriff’s throat. “Are you just gonna tease me?”

“Like you teased me? Enchanting that mirror and showing off every inch of your delicious body as you told me all of your dirty little fantasies? Hmm?” The queen questions, raising a brow.

“I didn’t mean to, it was an accident! You know that. It was just my magic malfunctioning.” Emma insists.

“Emma, magic doesn’t just enchant random objects. And the way you were talking, almost as if you were speaking directly to me... You were hoping I was watching you weren’t you Em-ma?” Regina questions, having connected the dots.

The savior can feel her cheeks growing hot. She hadn’t meant for Regina to actually see everything, it was just a fantasy. But now that she knew Regina felt the same way, she couldn’t deny it. She nodded and looked down avoiding eye contact with the mayor.

Regina hooked a finger under Emma’s chin and lifted her head to look her in the eye. “You really did put on a fantastic show Miss Swan. I enjoyed it immensely. But I found myself craving something more. Perhaps you could satisfy that craving?”

Emma eagerly nodded and reached for the queen, stroking her cheek, wanting to savor every moment of this. She didn’t know what the future held for the two of them anymore. She leans in and kisses Regina’s cheeks, her nose, her chin. 

“Em-ma” Regina whispers, captivated by the gentleness in Emma’s actions. Leaning in, she kisses the sheriff’s lips. The kiss stays tender, even as it deepens and they let their tongues linger together.

It felt like magic. It felt like love, but it was far too early to voice something like that. Instead, Regina puts all that love into her actions. She straddles Emma, sucking on her tongue and stroking her sides. She could feel Emma’s nipples hardening as she pressed against her.

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma groans, the mayor was an incredible kisser. She also happened to be incredibly wet, something that was making Emma lose her mind a little bit. She lets her hands slide down the front of the queen’s body, feeling her toned stomach. Her hands slide down even further until she finally reaches the prize she’d been fantasizing about, and oh fuck is she wet.

Running her fingers through soaked folds, she moans. “I wanna taste you, please,” and maybe it was the way that she begged, but Regina just couldn’t deny her this time. She lies back on the bed, pulling Emma down on top of her.

Their tongues tangle together again briefly before the sheriff slides down her body and positions herself right in front of Regina’s center.

She takes a good long lick savoring the taste. Regina jumps slightly and lets out a quiet moan. Before long, Emma is ravenous, swirling her tongue around her clit, sucking it between her lips. Regina can’t help herself from moaning enthusiastically. Emma adds a finger, then another, thrusting in and out as she continues devouring the mayor’s core.

“Emma, I’m close” Regina whimpers, slightly embarrassed by how quickly this was all happening. Emma had only just started touching her and she was already on the edge.

“Don’t hold back,” Emma says, quickly returning her mouth to the treasure below. She’s thrusting her fingers in and out and lapping at her clit like it’s a five-course meal. She reaches out to grab Regina’s hand, entwining their fingers together.

Regina looks down and sees Emma looking up at her with those adoring, worshipful green eyes and that’s what sends her over the edge. She screams, “Emma!”

The savior feels Regina tighten around her fingers. This is so much better than a fantasy.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
